Such Simplicity is Love
by Hanazawa Miya
Summary: Continuing off from Free! Eternal Summer Special Episode. Oneshot. "And actually, our Haru-chan and Mako-chan are..." "Nagisa!" "Oi." Nagisa winked, "I haven't said anything yet." Featuring MakoHaru and slight ReiGisa.


Continuing off from Free! Eternal Summer Special Episode.

 **Note from Author** : I have NOT watched the movie yet, so their childhood is based on my interpretation of their interactions throughout the 2 seasons. Other than that, I hope you enjoy it. Do let me know you thoughts!

* * *

Nanase Haruka smiled softly, resting with his friends in the grass and enjoying the wamth of the bonfire. Wet school uniforms hung above the group to dry. They had just ended the Survival Game with the Red's win, though Rin was not happy about the way they won.

"It doesn't count as winning if he happily took on the water gunshot!" Rin complained loudly when Nitori tried to assure him that it was okay since they won anyway.

The group decided to hang their uniforms to dry as the bonfire was being set up and by the time it was lit, they had settled on the grass contentedly.

"That was so fun!" Momotaro exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air happily. Nitori nodded reverntly in agreement.

"Yeah, we should do this again!" Makoto smiled.

"I know! Next year, let's do it at Iwatobi Festival!" Nagisa suggested.

"Great idea! So then, everyone, please join us at out festival next year," Rei said. Nitori and Momotarou accepted the invitation heartily.

"Then I guess we have to come too, right, Sosuke?" Rin grinned indulgently at his juniors.

"I guess so," Sosuke replied, pretending to look reluctant but the others smiled at him.

Nagisa looked at him shyly, "Actually, I've been wanting to talk to you for a while, Sou-chan."

Rei nodded in agreement, "Me too! I always wanted to discuss with you as fellow butterfly swimmers."

Sosuke looked surprised at their sudden revelations but looked away in embarrassment. "It's fine, if you want to talk to me, just talk," he muttered.

Rin chuckled at his friend.

"Sosuke-senpai looks really scary when he's quiet but he's actually really kind!" Momotarou stage-whispered to the pair.

"So that's how it is," Nagisa said brightly as he and Rei giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Sosuke narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously.

"And actually, our Haru-chan and Mako-chan are..." Nagisa's hinting sentence was cut off when said pair interrupted him.

"Nagisa!"

"Oi."

Nagisa winked teasingly at his seniors, "I haven't said anything yet."

"I have a bad feeling about what you were about to say," Makoto said firmly.

Rin smirked. "Tell us, Nagisa!"

"Rin!" Makoto protested.

"Our Haru-chan and Mako-chan look like they're really good friends because they know so much about each other but it's because they're actually lovers!" Nagisa announced dramatically.

Makoto turned bright red and spluttered incoherently while Haru sighed in defeat.

"Nagisa-kun, you shouldn't say things like that!" Nitori exclaimed, his hands fluttering frantically.

Rei laughed. "Oh, but he's not joking, Nitori-kun. Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai are together all the time but it's so weird how they understand each other so much that they never need to talk."

"So being lovers means you can read each other's minds?! That's great for sneaking up on each other!" Momotarou said excitedly, staring at the couple in awe.

Makoto sighed as their conversation started to get off track but laughed at Momo. "I won't sneak up on Haru," he smiled.

Rin, too, laughed at the idea. "Can't imagine that! Finally got together, huh? Took you guys long enough! I was thinking Haru would never have the guts to ask you out, Makoto!"

Haru simply listened to the group's excited chatter and gave a small smile.

.

"Well then, we'll be off now," Makoto said. The uniforms were finally dried and the bonfire was put out as the festival came to an end.

"Yeah, be careful on your way back!" Rin said good-naturedly.

"Bye-bee, Nagisacchi!" Momotarou waved happily from Samezuka's entrance with the others.

"Sayonara," Nitori called out.

"Bye-bye everyone!" Nagisa shouted cheerily, boucing away as he waved back, and Rei called out a "Sayonara" as well before following his partner.

Haru hesitated but said quietly, "See you... Sosuke."

Sosuke looked surprised that Haru had called him by his first name but took it in stride. "Yeah, see you... Haruka."

The exchanged a small smiles as the group parted.

.

"I noticed you used Sosuke's name earlier," Makoto said as the pair walked home. They had parted with Rei and Nagisa who had to take another route.

Haru blinked. "Sorry, did you mind?"

"Eh? No, no, I use his name now too. I was just surprised. Are you two getting along better now?" Makoto asked.

His partner paused. "I guess."

Makoto smiled. Haru didn't say much but he knew exactly what he meant. Haru and Sosuke had simply wordlessly decided to put the past behind them and start anew. He started when Haru's cold fingers reached for his and blushed.

"I'm making grilled mackerel later for supper. Do you want to eat with me?" Haru asked.

"Oh, that's right, we didn't really eat earlier. Sure, that'd be nice," Makoto smiled. He relished in the warmth as Haru's fingers tightened around his hand.

.

"Ne, Haru, have you thought about your university choices yet?" Makoto asked quietly. The pair were getting ready to sleep. They had long finished supper and since it was past midnight, Makoto had phoned home to let them know he was sleeping over.

Haru shrugged as he started to settle down in the futon next to him. Makoto understood that that was Haru's way of saying that he had but he just hadn't finalised anything yet.

"This sounds selfish, but I still really want to go to the same school as you, Haru," Makoto said softly.

He had been with Haruka since they were just months old. When they were kids, Makoto often clung to him as a source of comfort. When they were graduating from elementary school, Makoto cried because he was afraid that they were going to be separated and that he would have to be apart from his beloved Haru. "I want to go to the same school as Haru-chan! I want to be with Haru-chan forever!" Makoto had wailed.

Haru simply frowned at him and told him, "Don't be stupid." Makoto was hurt at first, thinking Haru did not care for him but Haru had taken his hand and said quietly, "We'll always be together so don't cry."

Haru kept his word and they had entered the same middle school, then high school. He even joined the swim club that Makoto wanted.

"Makoto?" Haru's voice jerked him out of his stupor.

"Sorry for being so selfish, Haru-chan," Makoto mumbled.

"Makoto, I appreciate you being here with me. I want you to be with me. Can't you?" Haru said, reaching forward to take his hand.

The teenager lifted his head to see his boyfriend looking at him with piercing blue eyes full of conviction.

"Of course I can! I want to always be with you! If you're not with me, it's meaningless," Makoto exclaimed, throwing his arms around him.

Haru smiled and gently stroked his hair. "You always spoil me and take good care of me. I never thanked you for it, but I love it when you do. I love you, Makoto."

Makoto shivered at his straight-forwardness, turning red in embarrassment.

Drawing back, he shyly kissed his partner, "I love you too. Haruka."

.

"Grilled mackerel for breakfast?" Makoto chuckled as Haru set the dishes on the table.

"Of course," Haru said, sitting down to eat. "What time are we meeting them later?"

The day before, during the Samezuka Festival while they were drying their clothes, Rei suggested they go bowling the next afternoon to deepen their bond as friends. Though Momo couldn't make it as his older brother was going to be dragging him out, Rin said Gou would be able to come along. Eeveryone had laughed as Momo wailed in despair of missing a chance to go bowling with Gou.

"Nagisa sent me a text this morning saying we're going to be meeting at the train station at 12 noon," Makoto replied.

"... Are you going to be okay?" Haru asked.

Makoto tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the others know about us now..."

"Ah, about that. We were planning on telling them yesterday anyway."

"It was probably a mistake telling Nagisa and Rei first," Haru said thoughtfully.

"Well, Nagisa was too excited to let them know. It saves us the embarrassment of saying it ourselves," Makoto said, turning red at the thought.

"Rin said I was the one who asked you out. But it was you who confessed to me first, Makoto," Haru said.

Makoto's face was as bright as a mistletoe by now. "I-It slipped out!"

Haru smiled as the memory of how they got together filled his mind.

.

"Haru! Do you want to come over for dinner? Mom's cooking mackerel and sardine side dishes today," Makoto asked as they walked home together one day after practice.

"Okay," Haru agreed, eyes shining at the idea of eating mackerel. He paused to gaze at the beach they pass by everyday on their commute to and from school.

"Haru?"

"The sea is exceptionally beautiful today," Haru murmured, his bright blue eyes that gazed the water reflected longing that he clearly want to swim.

Makoto's mouth dropped open in awe. He had always been in love with Haru, fo as long as he remembered. However, this sudden rush of feelings took him by surprise as he looked at the one person in the whole world that held his heart and life.

"Haruka. I love you."

The words seem to slip out effortlessly. Haru blinked and slowly turned to look at his friend. As their eyes met, only then did his words sink in. Makoto started to slowly turn pink, and red, then bright brick red.

"Uh, umm, I ... uh... -"

Haru's face broke into a smile. The soft, rare smile that was reserved just for Makoto.

"I love you too, Makoto."

The poor boy was so red, he was on the verge of melting.

.

"Haru?" Said boy looked up from his meal to find his current boyfriend looking worriedly at him.

"You didn't finish your food, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I love you, Makoto," Haru said randomly and continued his breakfast.

Makoto spluttered and blushed and waved his hands around frantically.

Haru simply ate his mackerel and smiled softly.

Such simplicity is love.

* * *

So it was a little cute and cheesy but I hope you liked it! Can't wait to watch the movie once english subtitles are out. I haven't posted a story in quite some time and this is my first Free! fanfic so do let me know how you found it. Have a nice day everyone!


End file.
